


Selected Artwork for H/C Bingo

by Kanarek13



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hagen is Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few artwork pieces that aren't part of other collections. Part of my H/C Bingo Round 5 challenge which I recently completed with the Cross+ achievement \o/ You can view my card <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">here</a>.</p>
<p>Please, see individual chapters for warnings, credits, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped Together

**Title:** Trapped Together  
 **Characters:** Peter and Neal  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Content Notice:** blood, GSW  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x800px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:** [elevator interior](https://www.forms-surfaces.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/gal-reg-2x/images/6.1_85_9005_02152013_1.jpg), [elevator panel](http://www.dreamstime.com/royalty-free-stock-photos-elevator-buttons-panel-vector-illustration-image27323408)

**A/N:** This fills the _**trapped together**_ square on my H/C Bingo card \o/

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k2qmf2b3tfumywn/trapped.gif?dl=0)


	2. Poltergeist

**Title:** Poltergeist  
 **Characters:** Peter, Adler  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Content Notice:** evil ghosts  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 840x1000px @72dpi

 **A/N:** This fills the _**poltergeist**_ square on my H/C Bingo card \o/

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a57f3lv4zuboy62/poltergeist.png?dl=0)


	3. Save Me

**Title:** Save Me  
 **Characters:** Peter Burke  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Content Notice:** drowning  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 800x1040px @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [car](http://jetskibrian.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/car-under-water.jpg), [starry texture](http://jennyle88.deviantart.com/art/Starry-textures-438367342), [underwater plants](http://www.aqua-rebell.com/images/aquascaping/aquascape01.jpg)

 **A/N:** Fills the drowning square on my **[H/C Bingo](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html)** card.

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vcfc10pa2pyn2zn/saveme.png?dl=0)


	4. A Soul For a Soul

**Title:** A Soul For a Soul  
 **Fandom:** White Collar, SPN  
 **Characters:** Neal, Hagen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** major character death (Peter) and overall heartbreak, although the death part is not meant to be permanent  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1500px @96dpi  
 **Stock used:** [sky from this image](http://khongthe.com/wallpapers/nature/moonlit-bay-45309.jpg), [headstone](http://gcaggiano.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/c9.jpg), [pentagram](http://www.wallpaperup.com/wallpapers/download/27923)

 **Summary:** A prelude to season 5 AU. Two months after James Bennett shot and killed Senator Pratt AND Peter Burke, Neal receives a cryptic message from Curtis Hagen. When he agrees to a meeting, Neal finds out that Hagen has the ace of all aces up his sleeve and for the right price he might just be able to make everything right again in Neal's life. (...or, Hagen is Crowley, you can probably figure out the rest :P)

 **A/N:** Although it very much fits the _deals with demons_ square, I'm using is as a fill for the **_wild card_** square on my [H/C Bingo Card \o/](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html)

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sdablhqdejcldmh/asoulforasoul.png?dl=0)


End file.
